Greeny Phatom Party
Xbox 360 *WW October 31, 2005 Playstation 2 * Gamecube * Greeny Arcade * Greeny Arcade 256 * Playstation 3 * Wii * |genre = Party|modes = Single player, multiplayer|ratings = ESRB - E}} Greeny Phatom Party is a party video game series that is just like Mario Party. It features Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, and many more. It consists lots of minigames to play. If someone wins, then he/she will be placed 1st place. If someone loses, then he/she will be placed 2nd place, 3rd place, or 4th place. It was released for many different platforms during each games release. A Sequel was released as Greeny Phatom Party 2 on February 28, 2016. Characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *Dr. *Moctor *Greeny Michael *Luxo Jr. *Pacman *Little Girl *Gree Girl *Lucas Guy *Gittle Luy *Santed Sailor Minigames 4-player minigames *The Great Numbers Game: Guessing on how many animals are there. If you get the total number of animals wrong, you lose. If you get the total number of animals right, then you win.) *Training Around the City Folk with Gree Guy: Gree Guy throws bombs at the players, and they need to dodge the bombs. If 3 players get bombed, then the player who is left wins.) *Wash Off The Spray Stains : Gree Guy is trying to get the players have stains on their clothes by using a spray. If you get sprayed on, then you'll go in a bath. There are 3 baths in total. If three players get sprayed on, then the player who is left wins, and the players are placed last place.) *Beach Park: You need to jump over the waves. If you get hit by the wave, you lose. If the three players get hit by the wave, then the player who is left wins, and the others are placed in a random place.) 1v3 minigames *Where's Little Guy?: A player gets to be randomly picked to be Little Guy. The one who is picked is dressed up as Little Guy, and the ones who aren't picked will be dressed up as Dr. Beanson. There is a 35-second limit timer, so you better hurry up and find Little a guy as fast as you can. If no one finds Little Guy, then the person dressed up as Little Guy wins, and the others are placed last place. If someone finds Little Guy, then he/she wins, and Little Guy gets placed last place.) *Don't Break The Ice: A player gets to be randomly picked to break the ice with a hammer. The ones who aren't picked get to be in ice-cold water. There is a 20-second limit timer, so everybody needs to get away from the ice breaker as fast as they can. If someone gets hit with a hammer, then the ice will break and he/she will be in ice-cold water. If the ice breaker wins, then everyone except the ice breaker loses. If the ice breaker doesn't get someone, then the ice breaker loses and the player who is left wins.) *Get the Toy!: The one who gets randomly picked gets to be dressed up as Dr. Beanson and gets to be the one who stole the toy. The others who aren't picked need to get the toy from the one who is picked's hands. If you are Dr. Beanson, then you get to dodge the other players' picky hands. If someone gets the toy, then the one who is picked loses and the others win. If the timer runs out, then the one who is picked wins and the others are placed last place.) 2v2 minigames *Bananas in Pyjamas: The two who get randomly picked gets to be dressed as the bananas in pyjamas, and the others who didn't get picked need to get away from the bananas. There is a 30-second limit timer, so you better watch out for the bananas in pyjamas. If a banana in pyjamas touches a player, then the player who gets touched loses. If the bananas in pyjamas tag the two players, then they win, and the players (except the bananas) are placed in a random place. If the timer runs out, then the bananas lose and the players (except the bananas) win.) 1v1 minigames *Breaking a Bit: The 1st player gets a bucket of red paint and a red paintbrush, and the 2nd player gets a bucket of yellow paint and a yellow paintbrush. There is a 20-second limit timer, so you need to try to paint the other player as fast as you can. If the timer runs out, then the player who isn't painted wins and the other player who is trying to paint the 1st player loses. If the 2nd player paints the 1st player, then the 2nd player wins and the 1st player loses.) Category:Video games Category:Wii games Category:PS3 games Category:Greeny Arcade 256 games Category:Greeny Arcade games Category:GameCube games Category:PS2 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:Original XBOX games